Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 November 2015
08:56 Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooored! 09:03 LOOOOOOOORED 09:05 SOMEONE DO SOMETHING! 09:08 * CreepyInvestigator does something. 09:29 Hello. 09:38 wat 09:46 Soooooooooooooooo ded. 09:47 Yep 09:47 King Dedede was here 09:47 x3 10:33 << Heh. My France avatar. 10:35 T_T 10:35 Hmm how long was chat dead? 10:37 Long. 10:38 I bet you are not in yur chool classes yet. 10:38 * your 10:39 ** school 10:39 Very long. 10:40 (snipars) 10:40 Anyone up for a random roleplay? 10:40 I am :T 10:40 In classes that is. 10:41 And I suppose I can join ze roleplay too... Beats talking to Spaghetsis :T 10:41 The thing is...um..*thinkee thinks* 10:42 Whatevs. I'll just be Elementia 10:42 K/ 10:42 I'm always the Doctor. 10:42 :D 10:42 Shaddap Poopy 10:42 * Pinkgirl234 bathes in a lava pool 10:42 while wearing her dress 10:43 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious rests on the TARDIS console, said TARDIS orbiting the Earth. 10:43 * Pinkgirl234 plays with a little fire in her hands 10:44 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) stands in his Arcanaeum, tomes flying around as he reads in silence. 10:44 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious fiddles with the controls, the quiet hum of the engines playing in the background. 10:44 "Arcanaeum" 10:44 /Is that some base or home of Zelroth's? 10:45 // The Arcanaeum is like a huge library filled with arcane knowledge. It's a part of his home. 10:45 /Daz loveleh 10:45 // Yus it is. 10:46 /Wats he readin' 10:47 // Arcane tomes. Basically just about magical artifacts and such. 10:47 * The Doctor - Time Lord Victorious gets bored with fiddling with controls, sniffs, then walks to the upper deck of the interior, casually walking around. 10:47 Bloody 'ell, I'm bored.... 10:47 * Pinkgirl234 gets out of the lava pool and walks around 10:47 dripping in lava 10:49 * Lord Ghetsis (Omega Shenron) Within a black void in the universe, was an ancient entity of destruction... 10:49 Woo. That was a good bath 10:49 * Pinkgirl234 switches to her earth form 10:50 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) dismisses the tomes and heads to his ritual site, setting down several kinds of demonic foci. 10:51 * Pinkgirl234 walks with balance on the rocks on a river 10:52 /http://kingdom-of-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Err LOL! 10:52 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) summons a lesser demon which he binds to his will. He orders it to head out and scout the area. 10:47 Bloody 'ell, I'm bored.... 10:47 * Pinkgirl234 gets out of the lava pool and walks around 10:47 dripping in lava 10:49 * Lord Ghetsis (Omega Shenron) Within a black void in the universe, was an ancient entity of destruction... 10:49 Woo. That was a good bath 10:49 * Pinkgirl234 switches to her earth form 10:50 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) dismisses the tomes and heads to his ritual site, setting down several kinds of demonic foci. 10:51 * Pinkgirl234 walks with balance on the rocks on a river 10:52 /http://kingdom-of-fun.wikia.com/wiki/Err LOL! 10:52 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) summons a lesser demon which he binds to his will. He orders it to head out and scout the area. 10:56 // We all DIED! 10:56 // The end. 10:57 hello! 10:57 pink pm 10:57 /SUre Swaggy 10:57 nice france avatar eh 10:58 /Thanks 11:05 Derp 11:06 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) began drawing dark magics into a small spherical form, compressing it down until it was about the size of a marble. He sent it flying up into the clouds, gazing after it for a while. 11:06 * Pinkgirl234 notices something in the sky 11:07 *The dark orb of magic flew over a region people striking an altar with a statue of the legendary dark dragon behind it* 11:08 *The statue glowed with energy before a dark purple vortex opened in the skies above it. From within the vortex, the legendary dark dragon of the ancient lore flew out, unleashing a roar as it arrived* 11:10 * Lord Ghetsis (Dark Dragon) The monster flew off in search of the being who had summoned it. 11:12 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) remains standing at the site, waiting patiently while reading a tome. 11:12 * Lord Ghetsis (Dark Dragon) Upon sighting the mage's form as he drew closer, the dragon landed on the ground next to him, folding up his wings. 11:14 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) looks up from the tome as the dragon lands with an indifferent look on his face. "So you're the thing that spawned from that spell? I had expected something more demonic..." 11:15 * Lord Ghetsis (Dark Dragon) "I would choose your words carefully if I was you mage. It happened by chance that your spell happened to strike my altar. My allegiance with you is only...temporary". 11:15 * FriendMeSeb (Zenomorph) gets drunk with FazBeer. 11:15 were* 11:16 What was that magic blast in the sky earleir? 11:16 ... 11:16 I dunno. 11:17 * CreepyInvestigator (Zelroth) quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, you speak. Interesting... Either way I suppose I can agree to those terms. Having a dragon at your side is always useful even if it is temporary." 11:17 Probably a failed "Fus-Ro-Dah" spell, which of course, in Skyrim, is OP. 11:18 * FriendMeSeb (Zenomorph) walks into his house, drinks FazBeer, and watches YouTube. 11:21 * Pinkgirl234 continues to walk along 11:24 Hi Springy! 2015 11 17